The transportation industry has continued its attempts to improve the travel experience for passengers. Experience improvements have included increased comfort relative to passenger seats, leg room, cabin lighting and general cabin ambiance. Efforts to cater to customer needs relative to general convenience, including varied available beverage and food selections, have furthered the desired goals of improving customer service. Available media selections in the form of downloadable movies and other video programs, games and audio selections have further improved customer/traveler experiences on commercial transportation modes.